


Give Me Your Hand

by Trekkstarr



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, End of the World, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkstarr/pseuds/Trekkstarr
Summary: Seokjin and Taehyung are brothers and against all odds they have been chosen as trainees together. They have to work together with their mates to pass all the tests and advance in the rankings.The program prepares them to be settlers in the new world. The Earth is dying and someone has to help start new colonies on a far away planet.But will the life of a trainee be all that it's cracked up to be for them? And will the two omegas make it to the other side and actually become colonists?All isn't how it seems here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is just alot of set up. But hopefully you like it. 
> 
> I will get to the Namjin relationship in the next chapter if you guys like this stuff.

Seokjin and Taehyung started off their day early in the morning. They snuck off campus and headed into the city for another examination. They had been dealing with physical, psychological, and mental exams for weeks. In all honesty they had no idea how they were doing in the exams, they never received any results, just that they kept getting asked to come back.

Once at the facility the test was obviously different, Jin knew what this was. He had heard about it from his friends, but he wasn’t too sure his little brother would understand this test. 

This was a mate compatibility test, both would find out if they had alphas.

After he and Taehyung were reunited Jin was shocked to learn they would be getting the results back that day. That never happened. 

“I’m nervous hyung,” Taehyung leaned on Jin’s shoulder as they waited in line. “What if we don’t have anyone, or worse what if you have someone and I’m all alone.”

“Don’t worry Taehyung, you’ll be fine, we’ve made it this far. Someone’s on our side,” Jin tried to give a reassuring smile he hoped his little brother could see it through his mask, or read it in his eyes. 

They were in the National Counsel Center, a huge complex in Seoul. Guards roamed the facility. Most people had on masks, as they waited to make it to the front of the complex line.

Taehyung and Jin came from a poor farming family, their omega mother had raised them on her own their entire lives. They had no outside resources to help them, and truly understood very little about the scoring system they were apart of. 

 

Years ago every country in the United Nations banded together to figure out a way to save the Earth and the human population. Scientists spread across different continents collaborated to solve problems of overpopulation, pollution, species extinction, food and water shortages. 

 

In the end the Earth could not be saved.

But all this happened long before Jin was born, it didn’t burden his heart that the Earth was falling apart. There was already a solution.

 

A hidden planet in a solar system far from the Milky Way. It had oxygen in the atmosphere, oceans of water, and enough land for billions of humans and the introduction of flora and fauna species from Earth. 

And Korea worked to make sure it was bringing the brightest minds, and those who would bring the most benefit in starting the new Korean colony.

 

Jin was nervous. Getting an alpha could greatly improve his chances of making it through to the training process, or it could hurt him depending on his alpha.

 

A worldwide policy took action that affected every human on the planet, each country would and monitor and rank their citizens. Each country put their own spin on the system, but they all had one in place. And the goal of each was to find the best of their citizens.

This system was put into place way before Jin was born so he was used to it. 

 

Only high ranking government officials really understood the ranking scores, they were complicated and utilized a highly sophisticated algorithm that ran off of academic evaluations, public records, traffic violations, court documentation, tax and debt payments, and input on the actual character of a person. Citizens were constantly asked to rank each other, especially people in positions of power, educators, employers, police officers, and judges. 

No one really knew what their social score was, or how it played into this process. It was taboo to speak of these things in public. So much secrecy surrounded these decisions. 

 

The Mate Selection Process was a staple government program that matched alphas with omega in heat/ rut partner programs. But it was always voluntary. Now though alphas and omegas couldn’t easily enter the training system without a partner. There was a need for them to have designated heat and rut partners, anyone that was unmated and wanted a place in the new colony seemed to need a mate. 

Taehyung was nervous because the system doesn’t just giver everyone a match. Only the most compatible of alpha/omega pairs could be matched together. 

The brothers slowly advanced forward getting closer. Not having a mate would reduce the person’s chance of being allowed to advance into the training system, but having a match that brought down your score was even worse. 

 

After waiting in line for hours the Kims finally got their packets. A thick envelope with more papers most likely meant it was full of information on your potential mate, and that you had a match. 

Seokjin hid both of their packets in his book bag, the boys boarded the train to head back to university. Because the decision was so personal and exclusive every step someone took higher and higher in the system was a shrouded in secrecy. That’s why the boys wore masks and ball caps to the center. 

He could tell Taehyung was nervous, but he kept the papers hidden, and they waited until they were safely in their school dormitory.

 

“Jin open yours first, I’m too nervous,” the younger was feeling around his closed packaged without actually opening it. 

“Ah okay hold on,” Jin was actually smiling as he ripped his packet open. 

There it was a picture. HIs alpha was so cute it made his heart swell. He quickly flipped through the papers. He found a name: Kim Namjoon. He was tall and younger than him. 

The papers contained his education information. He had just graduated from Seoul National University with a degree in computer science. “He’s smart TaeTae, and handsome, I think he’ll make a good alpha,” Jin couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the picture taking in all the information. 

His younger brother reading information from over his shoulder. “Yeah if he even got in Seoul National in the first place he must be a genius, hyung, he’ll definitely help you.

Okay my turn now!” 

Taehyung ripped through his packet faster than Jin if that was even possible. “What does yours say?” Jin asked turning his attention to his younger sibling.

“Awe his name is Hoseok, I like his picture he seems so happy and nice,” he showed Jin the information. “Look he’s won some national dance competitions Taehyungie, they wouldn’t put that on here if it wasn’t recognized by the government. Oh I’m so happy for you,” he hugged his brother. 

“Yeah this is a lot, maybe I should try to look him up,” Taehyung pulled out his phone and searched for Jung Hoseok. 

He found his alpha, he had over a million followers on Instagram, it seemed he was popular for his dance videos and posting cute boyfriend type photos. 

“I think he has his own studio, look at him with these omega girls, they’re so pretty,” Taehyung was pouting now staring at the picture of his potential alpha with other omegas. “He has his arm around her.” Taehyung went from ridiculously happy to a melancholy disposition in a matter of moments. 

“Ah little brother you worry too much, it’s just a picture. He obviously needs an omega or he wouldn’t have signed up for the matching process,” Jin tried to reassure him. 

“But he’s use to such pretty omegas, what will he think of me. Look at him doing this exy choreography with another girl”

“Taehyung what are you saying, you have my genes. When your alpha sees your picture he will be happy.” Jin smiled at his brother, but he was still frowning at his phone. “Of course you’re not as handsome as your hyung, but your alpha will still be happy. Wah- I’m worried about my alpha he probably fainted when he pulled my picture out of the packet,” this finally got a small grin out of Taehyung.

“Yah shut up hyung you’re distracting me,” he pushed his brother smiling now. 

“Well stop worrying me, you brat!”

 

The boys went along with their school days after that, attending classes normally. Until Taehyung got a frantic call from their mother. She needed them to come home, as soon as possible.

She contacted them and told them she would be coming in the morning. They were to move back home immediately.

 

Jin picked up the last box and headed outside to the moving van his worried mom had rented for the weekend. His things were already inside. They were just finishing up getting all of his younger brothers boxes in the back as well.

“Taehyung-ah, why do you have so much stuff,” JIn complained as he carried the box down the stairs of the freshman dormitory. It was so earlier that it was still dark outside. “Hyung, fashion is a way of life. I have to decorate my living space and fill it with things that make me happy, all of us can’t be like you with just the essentials,” he gave his signature boxy smile which made up for his bratty comments. “Yeah well your fashion sense is killing my back,” Jin groaned as he placed the last of his brothers things in the van.

Taehyung had been little help, still wiping the sleep from his eye most of the morning, and Jin refused to let their precious mom carry much. So he had done most of the heavy lifting that morning, and his back was protesting. 

Their mother had rented the van the day before and driven all those miles on her own to come pick up her sons from university. 

Jin had gotten into the highly competitive film studies program. And when it was Taehyung’s turn to pick a school of course he tried his hardest to get into the same school as his big brother, that he hated living apart from. 

Jin had already graduated but was enrolled in a graduate program, earning a masters in business administration to add to his film degree. 

“Okay boys, get in the car, if we hurry we’ll make it to home by dinnertime,” their mother was already in the driver’s seat ready to take off.

“Bye bye college, I’ll be back,” Taehyung yelled out his proclamation for all to hear before he got into the van with his family.

“Uhh eomma, did we really have to leave before the semester ended, this is an important time for Taehyungie in school.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll understand when we get home, I just want you boys close to me. There’s so much bad stuff going on right now, I just want my boys home,” she patted her eldest sons leg giving him a warm smile. Trying to hide the worry in her mind. 

The three were loaded in the van and drove off, headed away from back home to the countryside. 

Once they got home Jin made Taehyung start taking the boxes inside. His little brother had tried to sneak inside to lay down, but his hyung wouldn’t let him.

When all the boxes were inside the house Mrs. Kim made her boys tea and sat them down.

“You boys have been called upon to be trainees, you move into the training facility next week,” their mother told them excitedly.

“Eomma are you kidding me?” Taehyung ran over to hug his mom. They were both giggling. 

Jin sat shocked, he didn’t know what he expected from their mom when she suddenly made them come home. In the back of his mind he thought she was sick, but he had pushed that thought away. This was much more serious and unbelievable. 

 

“Jin I can see you’re speechless, so was I,” his mom looked at him with a warm smile. “Here are your letters. Something told me to open them and not just let them wait for you boys to get home. I kept them with me this whole time.” She pulled the small envelopes out of her fanny pack. “I’m so proud of both of you.”

“Ma how did this happen?” Jin took the tiny letter and stared at it. Sure enough he would be moving into the training facility. Only the top 1% of young Koreans were being chosen.

“It truly is a miracle, but I was watching on the news, some very important people in Korea did not make it to the training round, and they are taking it out on people like you boys. Oh my sweet perfect boys. You deserved better than a poor farmer like me.” 

“Mom, don’t talk about yourself like that,” Jin gave his mother a reassuring smile. “But it’s true millions of people are fighting for a few spots, and both my boys will be going first to the new planet. They say you’re guaranteed a good life, a better life, being first, you’ll be heavily compensated and you’ll form the new Korean colony.” 

“Eomma we have to make it through training first, we don’t have a guaranteed spot, and we’ll really have to work for it.”

“Yeah I know, it just wasn’t safe for you boys in the city anymore, that’s why I brought you home where I can look out for you, and no one can find you. It’s just for a week, and school was almost over anyway.”

With that their mother retired to her room.

“Hyung can you believe this, we were both chosen, how did this happen?” Taehyung was reading his letter over and over again.

“I have no idea Tae, it’s a miracle.”

In his head Jin really had no idea why Taehyung was chosen, but in his mind he imagined it had something to do with his alpha. It was a wicked thought to have but his brother was young, he didn’t do the best in school or athletics and had no quantifiable skills. Sure he was an amazing singer and photographer, but the government wouldn’t know that. And those weren’t skills that would be desperately needed in the new settlement. 

Jin felt bad for thinking so poorly of his own sibling.  
But all that no longer mattered he and his little brother had been designated as trainees, and everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Kim cried as she dropped the boys off at the training facility in the capital. They all wore masks, and the boys had brought a limited amount of personal items they were allowed. 

Taehyung and Jin were immediately separated and taken to different examination rooms after they checked in. 

The first day in the training facility was hell on Earth. 

He had been poked and prodded for months before coming to the center, going through endless tests. So, he did not understand why he was going through more tests, and measurements. 

By the end of it all he felt sick to his stomach. 

 

He was so relieved when he was finally able to retire to his room. He swiped his key card on the door and entered his new dorm.

“AAAHHH!”

Jin shrieked as he dropped his bags on the floor out of fear. There was a stranger in his room, a huge stranger, a huge naked stranger with a lean tan body… and sexy wet hair.

Jin felt like he was going to faint.

“Who are you, what’s going on? Ahh?” Jin yelled eyes wide open, t-rex arms flailing. 

“Ohh,” Namjoon ran to quickly grab his towel off the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll get dressed,” he ran into the adjoined restroom with his clothes to get changed. Seokjin was still in shock. 

“I’m sorry, Seokjin hyung. I didn’t want us to meet like this,” came the muffled voice of the behind the door of the adjacent room. Jin was still in shock holding his heart. 

 

Jin quickly checked his paperwork and room key to make sure he was in the right location. Still standing in the threshold, Jin closed the door behind him and picked up his things. 

He found the rest of his luggage next to the bed in the center of the room. The dorm room was definitely his.

The room was dominated by a queen-sized bed, there were two desks, a double dresser, and what seemed like a couch in the right hand corner of the room that was being used as a bed. 

 

Just then the door opened, and the alpha finally walked out, fully dressed. 

“Hello Seokjin hyung, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Kim Namjoon,” the man bowed deeply. Jin immediately stood up to show his respect as well. 

He internally groaned, the man was his alpha, he’d recognize that name anywhere. He felt so stupid, of course he should have known he’d be staying with his alpha.

Jin bowed deeply in return, “alpha, I am happy to meet you,” he felt like such a screw up messing up his first impression with the man. 

“Again, I’m so sorry, that’s not how I wanted us to meet. I was notified you would be moving in soon. Then I got back to the room earlier today and saw your things were placed here by the staff. Um I tried to clean up and then freshen up myself with a quick shower.”

 

“No alpha I’m sorry for startling you, I should have recognized you from the pictures,” Jin suddenly felt hot and awkward. He didn’t know where to look so he kept his head down. 

 

“Please sit down, make yourself comfortable Seokjin,” 

 

“Thank you alpha,” Jin moved to sit on the bed were he had left his luggage. “Um actually let’s unpack your things and get comfortable,” Namjoon offered. “You can move any of my things around however you need to,” he offered. “Thank you.” They stood up and started reorganizing the room, making space for Jin’s personal items and the uniforms he was given when he arrived.

 

“Can I ask you a question alpha?” Jin didn’t look up from what he was doing. Asking while he was refolding his clothes 

“Sure, and you know you can call me Namjoon as well, I’m younger than you don’t be so formal just because I’m an alpha,” he chuckled.

“Oh well Namjoon, alpha have you been sleeping on that small couch in the corner?” he pointed to the furniture in the corner. 

“Well no I haven’t been here much longer than you, probably got here a few weeks ago. I’ve been sleeping in that bed. But when I came in the room to see your things had been brought in I moved to the couch.”

“Oh, alpha that was unnecessary, I’m sure we were meant to share a bed-”

“Ah don’t worry about me, now come on I know you’ve had a long day. Do you want to rest?” 

 

“I’m definitely tired, but I have to eat alpha, do you have food?” 

“Come on I’ll take you to the dining hall, they should be serving dinner.”

Jin put away the last of his things and Namjoon led him out of their room down the hallway. There were others in the facility making their way to the dining hall along with them. All wearing the same plain light gray trainee uniform. 

He placed his hand on the small of Jin’s back as he steered him in the right direction. It felt weird he had never had an alpha, always stayed away from them. 

The dining hall was huge and filled with people. “Namjoon there are so many people, this is crazy. Are we competing against all of them?” he asked the alpha.

“Yeah, 55,000 people will be chosen, and this is one of the ways they’re deciding.”

“Wow really that’s way more than I thought it would be.” 

“But still only the top 1% of the population of South Korea,” Namjoon corrected him. “Now come this way, I made a few friends since I’ve been here, we usually sit together off to the side. You can sit down, and I’ll get our plates.” 

The room was loud and packed, Namjoon led him to a table near the wall on the other side of the room. When Jin saw their destination he was surprised to see his little brother. And speed up to the table. 

“Taehyung-ah!” Jin ran to the table once he saw his little brother, but stopped when he realized he was sitting on someone’s lap. 

When Taehyung turned around his eyes lit up at the sight of his older brother. “Hyung come over here, I thought I’d never see you again after we got separated.” He bounced up and down with his arms stretched out. But Jin noticed his little brother didn’t actually attempt to get up to greet him and there was a strong protective arm around his waist.

“Taehyungie who is this?” the man asked with a pout, possessively running his hands up and down the younger’s torso. “Oh, alpha this is my hyung, Kim Seokjin, when we got here this morning we were separated and I haven’t seen him since,” he explained.

Jin stopped to bow and show his respect. This was the first time he was meeting his little brothers match. 

“I’m Taehyung’s older sibling, it’s nice to meet you,”

 

Understanding dawned on the alpha’s face and his smile lit up the room. He stood them both up and showed his respect as well. 

“Jung Hoseok it’s great to meet you. You two are so lucky to have become trainees together.” 

“Hoseok, it’s good to see you,” Namjoon finally caught up to the table. “Do you all know each other?” he inquired.

“Alpha this is my younger brother, Kim Taehyung, and his new alpha. Taehyung this is my alpha,” Jin introduced them and the two bowed to one another. “Seokjin hyung, Hoseok is actually the first person I met when I got here. We’re both in the same training group so we spend the day together.” Jin sat down at the table with the small group taking in all of the new information. 

“Hyung stay here we’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get our plates.”

When the two omegas were alone Jin grabbed his little brother. “What is all that you brat? Why are already all over them that random man?” he shook his shoulders.

“Hyung get off of me, Hobi hyung isn’t a random man, he’s my love,” Taehyung explained. “When I got to my room this morning, I was so scared and alone, and no one would tell me where you were so I just sat in the room and cried. When Hobi came back he held me while I cried and made me feel better. Then we danced and sung around the room,” Jin felt bad for being so cynical before of the man. He could see the excitement on Taehyung’s face. 

“He hasn’t been inappropriate with you?” he questioned.

“No hyungie he’s been so nice. But you have to listen me now,” Taehyung suddenly got serious and grabbed Jin by the hands, looking him in the eyes. “You always sabotage my relationships with alphas-”

“Wah, Taehyung-ah that’s ridiculous!”

“No hyung don’t cut me off, yes you do. You always find something wrong with the alphas that I like, and you keep me away from them. But not this time, Hobi is my match and the only way we get through training is together. And I think we could actually be happy,” he told his brother.

He had always wanted to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend growing up, but his older brother was so protective he could never get close to alphas. Now he had a chance at true love, and he wasn’t going to let it pass him up.

“Okay Taehyung, I get what you are saying, let go of me,” Jin pulled his hands away and leaned back in his seat. 

“For your information, none of those alphas were good enough for you, and that’s not my fault,” he let out an exasperated sigh. Jin had never trusted alphas, and he had tried to protect his little brother as best as he could growing up. He might not see it now but keeping him single and allowing him to go through his time at college without having an alpha boss him around and control his life. 

Now it was just his goal to get him and his brother through this process without the men dragging them down. 

“Taehyung I’m not going try to break up you and your match. Like you said, we need them to get through training. Single people won’t make it through to become a settler.”

 

With that the alphas joined them again at their table accompanied by a third member. Namjoon sat next to Jin and handed him his plate. While to his dismay Taehyung jumped back into Hoseok’s lap as soon as he sat down.

The new man that joined them was small with white hair and a button nose. “Jin hyung this is Min Yoongi, we went to school together, he’s older than me and helped me out,” Namjoon introduced them. “Jin-ssi it’s nice to meet you. Hoseok and Namjoon were just telling me their omegas moved in today. What a coincidence. Maybe when I go back to my room my non-existent alpha will be there.”

“Hyungie you don’t have a match?” Taehyung asked the other omega. 

“Nope, I got ‘Inconclusive Results’ when my match report came back. I thought I was done for. What good would they want with an omega with no alpha. I’ll be a burden with no heat partner. But they still let me move in, and I’ve already been here a month watching people come and go and I haven’t been kicked out yet,” he shrugged. 

Jin stared at the small man, he was definitely the size of an omega, but he spoke gravely like an alpha. “You two went to school together, that’s very impressive Yoongi. What did you study?” Jin asked while complimenting him. “Well I studied mechanical engineering in the same department as Namjoon, but I stayed an extra year to take some classes on sound mixing. My real passion is music, but I’m glad I went to school and got a degree first it was more for my eomma.” 

“You do music? That’s pretty cool,” Taehyung commented. 

“Yeah me and Namjoon actually-” started Yoongi but didn’t finish the sentence.

Namjoon was signaling to Yoongi to stop talking, but it was too late Jin had already heard. 

“You’re a musician alpha?” he asked perplexed. “Well yeah I’ve always wanted to be a rapper since I was little, but my eomma always had a plan that I would be chosen and become a settler and ‘there’s no need for rappers on the new world’ she would nag me,” he let out a humorless chuckle. “But I guess she was right, I studied computer science and software development and now I’m here.”

 

“Ah, your mom couldn’t have been all right though. I’m nothing but a dancer through and through, but for some reason I’m here, and we’re in the same exact boat” Hoseok laughed at that. He started up hand feeding the wiggly omega in his lap. “Yeah I’m not willing to give myself a brain aneurysm trying to figure out how they could have seen something valuable in you the next world would need,” Yoongi shakes his head. 

“Don’t listen to them Hobi,” you are here because you’re perfect, and the new world will need some of your joy and happiness,” Taehyung smiled at him. “Thanks babe,” he answered giving him a small chaste kiss on the side of his head. 

The small group talked throughout dinner, getting to know each other.

“Jin hyung if you’re almost done, I think we should head in early. The first day of training tomorrow won’t be easy, you should get as much rest as possible.”

“Yes alpha, let’s go.” 

When they got back to their shared room Namjoon got dressed in the adjacent restroom again. He came out and laid down on the small couch in the corner, nestled up with a book.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Jin asked the alpha from the bed. “Yeah of course.”

“Well how did you end up with me alpha, like why aren’t you already mated?”

“Ah, in school I was always so focused on my studies I had girlfriends here and there, but it never lasted long. I’m thankful though that I was able to graduate at a time like this to become a trainee here.” He stated.

“And what about you omega? You’re very beautiful, you must have dated some.” Namjoon had put his book down awaiting his response.

“Nope I never really dated,” Jin was blushing now and still staring at his hands and picking at the bed sheet. 

Namjoon’s interest was piqued with this new information. “Elaborate hyung what do you mean?”

“Well you know Namjoon, alphas were always so flirty and touchy. I didn’t want any of that from someone I didn’t know. I had to be mean to alphas or they would cling to me, especially when I was at college.”

“I understand, you are definitely the most beautiful omega I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

“Are you suggesting I deserved to be harassed because of the way I look?” smirk playing at his lips. Jin was teasing him now.

In all honesty Jin had always wanted to be with an alpha. Especially when he was younger, he wanted a dashing young gentleman to come and sweep him off of his feet. But he never liked how much control omegas had to give their alphas. 

He knew once he mated his alpha would have to decide everything for him. And Jin had actual goals, he wanted to finish school and be there for Taehyung and his mom. 

“No of course not those alphas were gross, but I can see how they were desperate to try and make you theirs. It would be hard to pass up an opportunity to make someone like you theirs.”

 

“I’m yours now alpha so none of that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. The story is still being set up but you will learn more about the center and what is going on in future updates. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any suggestions or any questions please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Jin’s first full day of training was definitely a learning adjustment. When he got to the training grounds, he was nervous. He was made to jump straight into what all the others were doing. 

Jin found it odd that there were so many home economic courses the omegas had to endure during the day. He guessed the agency wanted to make sure if they sent you up there you could actually take care of yourself.

But he quickly discovered home economics was his strong suit. He had been helping his mother take care of Taehyung since he was younger, and it was definitely coming in handy. He more than proved his efficiency in cooking, clothing and textiles work, and household management. 

On days where the omegas were in the kitchen they were usually had to eat the meals they made. Jin would regularly let the other trainees that messed up their dishes eat off his plate. 

That’s how he became friends with a sweet omega named Youngjae. He was nice and funny with a contagious laugh. And it helped their relationship that the omega didn’t only want to talk about alphas or gossip about the other trainees like so many others, so they quickly became friends. 

Physical training was by far the worst part of his day. Jin had always been strong and able to exercise, but the focus on cardio and endurance training killed him. 

Coming back to his room at night Namjoon had made it a habit to massage his sore muscles, and run his bath water. 

It was nice to be pampered a little bit. Jin was definitely turning into a bit of a spoiled omega, but he had never had an alpha waited on him hand and foot like Namjoon was, so who could blame him.

Namjoon had been a trainee for longer than Jin, and did all he could to help him feel adjust to his new environment. With Jin here Namjoon was now receiving a weekly stipend. He didn’t know why but alphas with omegas got a little bit of money every week. 

The center provided pretty much everything that they needed, but there was a store to purchase non-essential items. 

Before Jin got there Namjoon just used the money he had in his savings, along with the small allowance his family could spare to send him, to buy himself the occasional snack, but nothing much. 

Now he found himself shopping at the little center often. 

He bought his omega bath bombs to sooth his sore muscles at night, and would regularly get candy, snacks, tea, and ramen for Seokjin. He also splurged on sweet smelling, shampoos and lotions after Jin complained about the generic products they were given. 

Namjoon ran back to his room. It was Friday and after he was done with training for the day he rushed to the supply store to stock up on goodies for him and Jin to enjoy the weekend. 

It was the weekend so the store was packed and the line was terrible. Namjoon had to fight through the crowd to get everything he wanted. He rushed back to his room. 

 

“Jin hyung, I’m back,” he called as he opened the door. 

What he didn’t expect was a mopey omega with a pout on his face staring up at him. “Namjoonie, where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you to start the movie,” he said with an attitude, spread out on the bed. 

“I’m sorry hyung I know, but I was excited for our movie date too. So I went downstairs and picked us up some snacks,” he told him. “I got the ramen you like.”

“Well that doesn’t make up for the fact you made me wait forever,” he sighed. Namjoon chuckled, when Jin had first arrived he barely spoke to the alpha, and only with great deference. Now that they had been together for a while he was much more comfortable with him. 

He loved the sound of his whining and demanding for what he wanted from the alpha. 

He crossed the room to fill up their electric kettle. He let the water heat up to make their noodles. He ran into the adjacent restroom and changed out of his uniform and into more comfortable night clothes. 

Jin was spread out on his bed, he had opened one of the sodas Namjoon had bought him, and was getting ready to play the movie. “Come here so we can get started,” he patted the space on the bed next to him. 

Namjoon laid down next to Jin on the bed ramen in hand, and to his surprise Jin tucked him into the blanket he was using.

He was kinda nervous, this was new territory for the two of them. After Jin had moved in Namjoon slept on his makeshift bed in the corner and that was that. Now they were lying down next to each other. 

“Hey, don’t get too comfortable,” Jin let him know.

“You can’t eat in bed every night, this is a special occasion,” Jin said with a smile. 

“A special occasion with our special cup noodles,” Namjoon laughed, he thought Jin didn’t want him in his bed, but he realized the omega was just being his silly self. 

They were in such a better place than they were before and getting so much more comfortable with each other. About halfway thru the movie after they were done with the second cup of noodles Jin made Namjoon get up to make the omega laid his head on his shoulder and scooted in close to him. 

The alpha tried not to move too much sitting completely still, the omega wasn’t usually this touchy. He really only allowed himself to be touched when the muscles in his shoulders ached from the day’s training, and his feet were too sore to walk on Namjoon would offer pain relieving massages. 

 

Times like this it was hard to deny just how lucky the young man was. He had somehow ended up as a trainee for the mostly highly sought after government position, and surprisingly wasn’t immediately kicked out of the organization, actually passing training fairly well. Then he was matched with the most beautiful male omega he had ever seen, and now it seemed like the man was actually started to like him back. Namjoon smiled as he watched Jin sleep through the movie, resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

-

Jin made it through the first few rounds of cuts, while he was at the center many people would come and go at the end of every week. 

As time went on Jin improved as a trainee and he was being tested in other areas. 

The second half of his days had become much more interesting. After lunch Jin spent the rest of his time in the entertainment group.

A small group of trainees that were being scouted for the not so practical but essential jobs that would be needed. 

Jin was amazed he had lessons with actual idols during this part of the day. Ones who had somehow escaped their company contracts to become government trainees. The class was a mix of alphas and omegas. 

Hoseok was in his group. He found the man to be surprisingly pleasant (well when he didn’t have his hands all over Jin’s younger sibling) he was nice and goofy. 

Jin was the new trainee added in and Hoseok took care of him when he first arrived.

And Jin would never admit it, but he was actually starting to like the guy.

Hoseok walked him to the dining hall at night after their lesson where they met up with their significant others at the usual eating spot. Jin sat between to Namjoon and Yoongi as usual. And Hoseok took his spot across from them. 

And as usual a squishy omega with a boxy smile would come running up to him shouting, “Hobi hyungie, I missed you so much,” he jumped right on to the olders lap and gave him a wet kiss. 

“My day was so exhausting, I’m learning so much,” Taehyung supplied. 

“I’m sure it was baby,” the alpha absentmindedly answered, more focused on hand feeding the little one in his lap.

“Today our instructor gave me a compliment on my progress,” he told the older as he got little pieces of chicken fed to him. “She thinks I’ll make a great photographer if I pass training.”

“Congratulations Taehyung, that’s very exciting,” Namjoon told him.

 

“It’s a very serious class,” Taehyung explained cutely smacking on food, Hoseok grabbed his chin, and feed him from his plate. “There are scientists and researchers, and they want me to work with them and learn about the new planet,” he explained to them. “If I get picked, I’ll help take of things no one else has taken pictures of.”

“Yes, I’m not surprised by how well my baby is doing.”

 

“Taehyung, that actually sounds really cool,” Yoongi told him. “Thanks, hyungie, I’m working really hard to make sure I improve in this.”

 

“And today I got to see your Jin hyung in action. I was done with dance training and got to watch him acting out a scene while I waited so we could walk together. He was great,” Hobi told the others.

“Oh, Jinnie hyungie, that sounds exciting,” his younger brother told him.

“I’m not that good Taehyung, and that the class is full of idols and actors, people we would all recognize. I’m trying my hardest to keep up with people who use to do this for a living.”

“I’m sure, you’ll do fine hyung, I believe in you. This is what you went to school for and studied so hard to do. I’m glad you have a shot at it,” Namjoon told him. 

“Same hyungie you’ll be great.”

“Thanks guys,” Seokjin tried his best to smile. He truly was worried about not getting cut in the next few weeks. 

There were intelligence and aptitude tests trainees were preparing to take, and he was sure he wouldn’t do great at that. So, he needed to have some type of purpose to keep him around, and he just didn’t know if he was good enough at acting for that.

It was hard not to be full of self-doubt. 

-

 

“Baby wake up. Get dressed,” Namjoon gently shook Jin awake.

“Alpha, wha-what’s going on?”

“Hyung I have something special planned for us tonight. I can’t believe you came back here and went straight to sleep,” he chuckled.

“I’m not sleeping Namjoon-ah just resting my eyes,” Jin rose out of bed eyes half open. “Sure, hyung I can see you obviously weren’t sleeping,” he said rolling his eyes and laughing.

“Why do I need to get dressed anyway, where are we going?” 

“It’s a secret just go get dressed.”

-

“Alpha where are you leading me, there’s nowhere to go here at night,” Jin whined.

“Ah that’s where you’re wrong hyung. Just wait and see,” he pulled the older man down the empty hall till they got to a familiar doorway. 

“What are we doing here?”

“Just go inside baby.”

Jin could see the light was on inside the studio, and he could also hear music. Namjoon opened the door for him to reveal his little brother and his alpha. Wrapped up in each other slow dancing to a sad love song. 

“Hey Namjoon, glad you could finally make it,” Hoseok called. Taehyung stuck his head up from where it laid on the alpha’s broad chest.

“What’s going on here?” Jin asked.

“It’s date night hyung,” Taehyung informed him, “and we’re dancing!”

“But how did you guys get in here?” he asked.

“Being the star pupil has a few perks, and one of those includes keys to the studio,” Hoseok informed him. “I got permission to come down here and practice at night, the instructors don’t mind that I like to put in extra hours.” 

“And I asked if he could let us in hyung. I might not be a good dancer but I know you enjoy it so I wanted to bring you down here,” Namjoon told him stepping closer shyly.

Jin busted out laughing, which made Namjoon super confused.

Jin couldn’t contain his laughter at the absurd thing his alpha had just said.

“Alpha I hate dancing. I’m horrible at it. Why did you think I would enjoy this?” he laughed. 

Namjoon’s eye went huge with shock. “Taehyung-ah told me you loved to dance,” he stared disbelieving. 

“Well I might have made that up,” Taehyung added in laughing, “it was a bit of an exaggeration really!” 

“Wah you brat!” Jin yelled, he was still laughing.

“I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t know you wouldn’t want to dance. We can just watch them and listen to the music, or we can go back to the room so you can rest,” Namjoon was obviously flustered.

Jin was still laughing to himself at how ridiculous this entire situation was. “No, it’s fine Namjoon, let’s dance.”

“Hey, I know, let’s have a quick dance lesson, I’ll teach you guys a few moves,” Hoseok offered.

“No Hoseok, you don’t have to do that,” Jin told him. 

“Please I actually want to, I love helping people dance. Besides I’m sure you’re both much than you think,” he told them.

 

They weren’t better than they thought, and they didn’t surprise Hoseok with how secretly good they were at dancing. Both men were incredibly terrible dancers. To the point Hoseok made them both take their shoes off so they couldn’t hurt each other’s feet anymore.

 

Despite that though Jin was having the time of his life. He couldn’t stop laughing at his own failed attempts at getting the moves right. And the flustered look on Namjoon’s face when he did something dumb made the omega feel giddy.

The dancer tried his hardest to guide them through a few simple moves, but the couple was unteachable. 

 

Taehyung got tired of watching the trainwreck that was his alpha trying to teach his inept older sibling and partner how to dance he changed up the playlist. He played an exciting song and got up to dance and jump around with Hoseok.

The other pair laughed and jumped around too having a great time. 

When he was done with jumping around Taehyung ran back to the control centers and changed to some twerking music. He ran back over to his alpha and danced with his back to him feeling the music. Hoseok grabbed on to the man’s waist and guided his movements. 

Jin’s cheeks turned dark red. He couldn’t do that, and not only did he not really want to try, but he was sure it was actually physically impossible for his body to move like that. 

“Hey, let’s sit down I’ll get you some water hyung,” Jin nodded his head in response and went to sit down like Namjoon instructed. 

The alpha brought him a drink, and Jin tried to look anywhere else that wasn’t his little brother shamelessly grinding his bottom on his alpha. 

“I’m sorry this date was such a disaster, but I really had fun tonight,” Namjoon told him. 

“Alpha I don’t think it was a disaster, I had a great time too. I’m kinda glad Taehyung lied to you that I would like this. Dancing with you was actually really fun.” 

“Whew, that’s a relief Jin hyung. I just wanted you to have a good time and relax a little.”

“Well mission accomplished,” Jin told him with a smile. 

Taehyung changed the song again. He was getting too worked up throwing it back on Hobi and didn’t want to start emitting an aroused scent while in the same room as Seokjin. He ended up picking a middle school prom song. The kind adolescent couples could slow dance to. 

Jin laid his head on Namjoon’s shoulder and felt the alpha’s large hands around his waist. 

“Thanks so much for tonight omega,” Namjoon whispered to him. “I’m glad you came.”

“Of course, I came Namjoon-ah, you invited me,” Jin informed him. “Well I’m glad you took my invitation,” he laughed. Namjoon pressed their foreheads together and the two starred in each other’s eyes. 

The couple continued to sway softly to the sweet song.

If anyone ever ask Seokjin he’ll say that Namjoon made the first move. 

But he definitely moved in first and connected their mouths.

Namjoon’s grip on Jin’s waist tightened and they deepened their kiss. He let the alpha in his mouth and allowed him to lead in the kiss. 

It was the best kiss Jin had ever had and he never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions or any questions about anything.
> 
> Thanks so much for coming back and reading. 
> 
> P.S. I hope everyone who wanted tickets to the new tour got tickets.


End file.
